Annisa 2.0
Vain, stuck-up brats use it to make sure their makeup isn't smeared. Dentists use it to check the back of your teeth. Normal people barely pay any attention to it other than making sure that they look presentable for some event. Depressed teens look into it and wonder why their life became a black hole of hopelessness. It seems so harmless...except when you don´t appreciate what God has given you. What is it that I'm talking about? A mirror. It's an object in every home, hanging on every bathroom wall. What harm can it do? See, you won't understand it until the very moment you say an ungrateful thing about your life. One little remark about how your life isn't perfect, like how you want it to be. Until then, you won't know why a mirror, so shiny and innocent-seeming, can be something that can change you. Forever. I'm saying this because I need you to understand that life has its ways of making you regret being such an imp over petty things. A mirror is the worst method that God uses to remind you to be grateful. Two words: your reflection. You never notice it, but your reflection is always a nanosecond or two behind you, trying to copy every single thing you do. Why, you might ask? Because it wants to be you. It's stuck behind a mirror, but it wants to be in your shoes and have your life. It will wait for the right time, when you say you hate your life and you wish you had a different life, then one of two things will happen: either it will simply switch sides, making you trapped on the other side of a mirror...or...it will RUIN you and when you give up, it will get rid of you and take your place. If you still don't understand, but you want to know, then continue reading, and see what happened to me, a normal teenage girl who had everything...but didn't appreciate any of it. And the result of that? I had to pay a deadly price. Backstory (Still a work in progress.) I stare into my vanity mirror and add my 50th layer of lip gloss. I check myself out and am satisfied with my appearance. I double-check my makeup and twirl out of my room. I suddenly feel remorse as I leave my mirror, due to me having an emotional obsession with staring at my stunning face in the vanity. I slip my compact mirror inside my purse and get into my customized pink Lambo. I start the ignition and back out the driveway of my 56,000 square feet mansion. I drive absentmindedly to school while staring at myself in the rearview mirror, and in a flash, I'm at my fancy prep school. As soon as I step out of my car, I'm swarmed by my pretty-in-pink puppets, or you could say, my "friends". I say this because of course, I am good at pretending that I'm friends with people. And since they are always at my beck-and-call, I call them my pretty-in-pink puppets. Anyways, moving on. I plaster my fake smile on and maneuver my way through my adoring crowd. I stroll away and enter the bathroom, and whip out my beautiful compact mirror. This mirror is my ONLY best friend, it never leaves my side. I take my lip gloss out and apply a few layers, while busily staring at myself in both the bathroom mirror and my compact mirror. I put my compact back in my purse, and I decide to take one last look in the bathroom mirror before leaving. As I stare at myself admiringly, I suddenly see a distorted, alternate-world version of myself. It looks exactly like me, except...it has a menacing and unholy look in its eyes. A sudden sensation of horror washes over me. I quickly turn away and shake the feeling, muttering bits of a prayer while I rush out of the bathroom. (Working on it...) Theme Songs * UPSAHL- Wish You'd Make Me Cry * Arizona Zervas- Roxanne Category:Work In Progress Category:Female Category:Creepypasta stories Category:Human Category:Humanoid Category:Teenager